1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spectacle lens.
2. Description of Related Art
For a spectacle lens (an eye-glass), a refractive optical element such as a piece of glass or a plastic resin is used. In general, a spectacle lens is made of a single lens for the sake of reduction in size and weight, and is not subjected to achromatism (correction of chromatic aberration). Patent Document 1 proposes a combination of diffractive optical elements for correcting the chromatic aberration (especially, chromatic aberration of magnification) of a spectacle lens while maintaining its small size and light weight.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication, First Publication No. 2000-284238
[Patent Document 2]
U.S. Pat. No. 6,008,942
[Non-Patent Document 1]
Introduction to Diffractive Optical Elements, revised and enlarged edition, pp. 25-38, pp. 163-175, The Optronics Co., Ltd., Dec. 8, 2006
[Non-Patent Document 2]
OPTICAL AND ELECTROOPTICAL ENGINEERING CONTACT, September Issue, JAPAN OPTOMECHATRONICS ASSOCIATION, September, 2004